


「屎」終振作起來的巴奇・巴恩斯

by sashach



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, Babysitting, Chinese Translation, Christmas Fluff, Crafts, Divorce, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Neighbors, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 你會以為作為布魯克林最成功的烘焙店之一的老闆，這個擁有迷人笑容，經典好男孩魅力，金髮碧眼，二頭肌可以掐死人的傢伙應該心中有數。別被那些外表呼嚨了：史蒂夫・羅傑斯簡直一團糟。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betts/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bucky Barnes Has His Shit Together (and Other Lies He Tells Himself)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344526) by [betts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betts/pseuds/betts). 



巴奇・巴恩斯「屎」終振作起來了。沒人贊同這件事——因為他的穿著打扮好像一家二手衣商店嘔吐在他身上，而且他的眼底盡是空洞，而且他沒有工作——可是他真的有。「屎」終振作起來了。

_真的。_

以他的公寓為例。一間位於一家烘焙店樓上的四百平方米閣樓，總是充斥著肉桂捲的香氣。他有一個用從雜貨店偷來的棧板做成的床頭板。他的書架是一個被油漆濺得到處都是的老舊梯子，被他鋸成一半，橫著掛起來。上面沒有書，可是一但他找到一些，就有空間可以放了。

他在 Pinterest 上有超過 六百個粉絲。

沒錯，他沒錢購置像網路或沒洞的褲子這些美好事物，可是他的生活還算過得去。出乎意料，他「屎」終還是振作起來了。

你知道誰「屎」終沒有振作起來嗎？

史蒂夫該死的羅傑斯。

你會以為作為布魯克林最成功的烘焙店之一的老闆，這個擁有迷人笑容，經典好男孩魅力，金髮碧眼，二頭肌可以掐死人的傢伙應該心中有數。

別被那些外表呼嚨了：史蒂夫・羅傑斯簡直一團糟。

以此時此刻為例。他正在用可憐兮兮的懇求表情看著巴奇，那是他需要幫忙的時候常用的表情。像史蒂夫・羅傑斯這麼成功的男人——創業家、「布魯克林四十大四十歲以下的後起之秀」第一名——怎麼會需要巴奇・巴恩斯的幫忙呢？

「拜託你，小巴。」史蒂夫說。一團有著藍色大眼睛的小肉球在厚實的手裡掙扎著。

巴奇指著他。「少在那裡給我『小巴』。」

「就一個下午，我保證。」

莎拉哭了出來，對自己的處境感到煩躁，穿著閃亮的紫色 Chuck Taylor 的小小腳亂踢。她戲劇化地在史蒂夫的臂彎裡挪動，舉起小小手扒著史蒂夫的嘴巴，繼續嚎啕大哭。他把嘴唇抿在一起。

「你上次也是這麼說。還是之前那一次。我是一個功勳卓著的退伍軍人，史蒂夫，不是一個他媽的臨時保母。」

在他們身後，烘焙店繁忙喧鬧，人聲鼎沸。山姆和娜塔莎熟練地應付客人，替他們沒用的老闆擦屁股。

「好，第一，」史蒂夫答道，莎拉把手指塞進他的嘴巴裡。他把手指吐出來，她卻契而不捨。「請不要在我女兒面前罵髒話。第二，過去將近兩年的時間裡，你每天都在用我的網路。」

「我是有付費的客人。」

「你買一杯一塊五的黑咖啡，一整天都在免費續杯。我花的錢你比付的還多。」

一如往常，史蒂夫通紅的臉頰上有麵粉印子，指甲底下有結塊的麵團。莎拉伸手把他那副討厭的文青眼鏡扯下來，交給巴奇。

巴奇接過眼鏡，說：「謝謝妳。」然後把眼鏡戴回史帝夫的臉上，因為對方騰不出手。

「別這樣，小巴，她很愛你。」史蒂夫補充道。「會很好玩的。我們有《天才寶貝熊》的全套 DVD。你愛《天才寶貝熊》。」

「我非常後悔告訴你這件事。」巴奇說。「佩姬呢？」

「不曉得。她有什麼聯合國的事。我不想說。」

巴奇從伊拉克回來，裝了一隻全新的酷炫機械手臂，搬到赫斯樓上的公寓之後，佩姬・卡特－羅傑斯開始了與史蒂夫・羅傑斯不算迅速，但極其無情的離婚手續。可是當時沒有人知道——包括佩姬自己——孩子已經在肚子裡發酵了。嗯，這個雙關語是故意的。

巴奇覺得史蒂夫過去也許「屎」終振作起來，但如今不再，而「屎」終振作的概念對巴奇如此新穎、脆弱，他實在無法應付接收別人的問題。

並不是說莎拉是個問題。莎拉是個軟呼呼的天使寶貝，會在巴奇在她的肚子上吹噗噗的時候咯咯大笑，可是巴奇打死永遠都不會向史帝夫承認，否則他會知道巴奇愛死莎拉，從此要求更多免錢的臨時保姆服務。巴奇穿皮外套。行人道上的路人寧可過馬路也不要從他身邊走過。大部分人注視他的手臂多於他的眼睛。他可是得維護聲譽。

莎拉安靜了一下，才用漂亮的藍眼睛看著巴奇，向他伸出手臂，一雙手又抓又張，對他發出嗯嗯啊啊的聲音。

巴奇不假思索把她從史蒂夫的手上抱過來，因為他是個聽話的傻瓜，而莎拉用她的有著小小指甲和小小關節皺紋的小小粉紅手指掌握了他——

幹。

她立刻用手臂抱住他的脖子，把臉安頓在他的肩膀上，滿足地嘆了一口氣。

「我們還在吵架。」巴奇告訴史蒂夫，習慣性地撫摸莎拉的背。他已經建立起來的這些習慣正是問題所在。

「太好了。」史蒂夫回答。他從髒污的圍裙後口袋掏出鑰匙。「我打烊後晚一點上去。你就自便。」

 

❄❅❄

 

巴奇一邊上樓一邊抱怨。往左走向史蒂夫家而不是往右回自己家的時候，他繼續抱怨。用鑰匙開門的時候，他又抱怨更多。

根據他肩膀上的重量，莎拉已經沉沈睡著午覺了。

巴奇就是有這種魅力。

他今天原本有計劃的，真該死。他打算在赫斯點一杯一塊半的咖啡，坐在他最喜歡的隔間座，在 Pinterest 上面釘圖。他打算破解 AutoCAD，以便開始替他畫好的傢俱起草稿圖。他打算喝續杯咖啡直到血肉的手開始發顫，然後買一包五毛錢的碎餅乾當午餐。

赫斯六點打烊之後，他打算回到自己的公寓吃剩下的鮪魚燉鍋，為明天做計劃。

巴奇・巴恩斯是個忙碌的人，他有條不紊的 Evernote 可是有每日待辦事項得完成的。他沒時間把擁有柔軟金髮，光澤粉紅嘴唇和圓嘟嘟臉頰的小貝比放進貴得嚇死人的宜家搖籃裡，他也沒空利用午睡時間整理史蒂夫亂七八糟的公寓。

然而，他還是那麼做了。

因為巴奇・巴恩斯已經痛苦地、默默地、深深地為史蒂夫・羅傑斯傾心。

 

❄❅❄

 

史蒂夫約莫九點鐘回到家。

巴奇正攤在沙發上閱讀從史蒂夫的書架上——上面全都是二次大戰的回憶錄和美術書籍，一點也不奇怪——找到的一本二戰回憶錄。

「抱歉，我回來晚了。」史蒂夫說著，悄悄把門關上。「娜塔莎要上課，山姆有約會。然後我要做帳，然後佩姬打——」

巴奇的眼睛從書頁抬起，沒錯，史蒂夫的眼睛拋拋的，顯示他哭過。換言之，每次和佩姬說話的時候。

巴奇的心在胸口碎裂成片。

好消息是：史蒂夫的手裡提著一大袋顯然是從隔壁買的中式料理。

「你還好嗎？」巴奇站起來問道。他徑自往廚房走去，避免擁抱史蒂夫。他們沒有那關係。他們什麼關係也沒有。

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，聲音空洞。他把袋子放在櫃台上，檢視當天的郵件。「那得看你對『好』的定義是什麼。」

巴奇從櫥櫃裡拿出兩個盤子，開始在上面堆放食物。史蒂夫脫掉鞋子，坐在沙發的另一頭。巴奇又抬頭看的時候，史蒂夫已經把臉埋在手裡。

巴奇將那盤熱騰騰的左宗棠雞放在茶几上，在他旁邊的位子坐了下來。他開始進攻自己的盤子，因為他餓了，而且他得用食物塞滿自己的嘴巴，省得開始一連串對誰也沒幫助的反佩姬批評。事實上，根據巴奇的了解，她在其神秘的職業生涯做了一個重大決定，而那個決定導致與一個身高六英吋，英俊得過份的創業家的決裂。那個心煩意亂的創業家現在正坐在他身邊，悲傷地看著自己的食物。

「謝謝你。」史蒂夫對著自己的盤子說。「我是指所有一切。」

他們不是朋友，巴奇提醒自己。他們是鄰居，而巴奇既是史蒂夫的房客，也是赫斯的忠實顧客。他們從未主動碰面，除了這個——巴奇在回家前和史蒂夫一起吃顧完小孩後的晚餐。

巴奇聳聳肩。「不客氣。」

「她還好嗎？」史蒂夫終於拿起他的盤子。他的手顫抖得厲害，無法拿筷子，他於是選擇用叉子。他的前臂沾了乾掉的粉紅色糖霜，海軍藍的亨利衫袖子捲到手肘，耳朵旁邊有一道麵粉印子，頭髮也因為一整天用手撥撩而凌亂。可是巴奇肯定什麼也沒注意到。

「很完美。」巴奇說。大概太誠實了。

史蒂夫點點頭。「那就好。」

 

❄❅❄

巴奇抬頭看著烏雲密佈的天空，雲朵是灰色而非白色。他吐出一口氣，一團水氣自他的嘴唇逃出。他伸出舌頭，幾點厚厚的雪花掉落在上面。

意識到人們可能會看見他，他又低下頭繼續走路。

咖啡館、兌現支票的地方、酒吧、酒吧、酒吧、二手商店——

巴奇往回走，用手捂著臉往二手商店的櫥窗探看。感覺到金屬手的刺骨冰冷，他抖了一下，把手放進口袋裡。

櫥窗裡懸著聖誕燈飾，圍了金蔥彩帶的人造草皮上坐著一個帶著聖誕帽的人體模型人造草皮。但吸引巴奇注意，讓他瞠目結舌的是——

一台縫紉機。興格牌。模型 6234。老舊，也許是八零或九零年代的產品。手寫的牌子上說：「$75——完好如新！另有圖樣提供。」

幹。巴奇沒有七十五元。他掏出皮夾，拇指劃過貝卡的照片——彎曲破舊，因為他把照片帶去伊拉克，就是她六年級的照片，一頭褐色捲髮，戴著眼鏡和牙套，看起來卻龐克得要命——算了算共有十二元讓他撐過一個星期。然後他得湊錢繳十二月的房租。

他也許可以用他的幽默風趣、迷人魅力、金屬手臂、悲慘故事和整體鬱結的外表跟老闆殺到七十元。甚至是六十五元，如果他敢要的話。

他擁有什麼可以賣的東西？沒有人會想賣他那些俗氣的回收傢俱實驗。他那個俗艷的花沙發不值錢。他需要他的二手筆電和手機繳帳單和看醫生還有其它事情。他可以又過沒床墊的日子，可是他實在不想。他的電鑽和工具全是別人用過的，而且他幾乎每天用來進行上述俗氣的回收傢俱實驗。

所以只剩下⋯⋯

巴奇衝回赫斯申請一個 eBay 帳號。


	2. Chapter 2

史蒂夫過來巴奇的隔間座，把一杯拿鐵滑向他。

「不小心做錯的。」說著，他在巴奇對面坐了下來。「客人要脫脂牛奶，結果用了全脂的。」

巴奇看了看那杯拿鐵。奶泡上面畫了一顆心。他又瞇著眼睛看了看史蒂夫。「謝謝。」

「你在幹嘛？」

巴奇環顧四周。赫斯還算忙碌，娜塔莎正以只有芭蕾舞學生才有的優雅管理櫃台。史蒂夫只在他需要什麼的時候才會和巴奇說話，或者巴奇要買咖啡或餅乾的時候。他們不搞閒聊這套。史蒂夫・羅傑斯，知名的「四十大四十歲以下後起之秀」不跟人寒暄。

史蒂夫的人際關係包括房客、保母、客人和員工。四項當中，巴奇囊括了三項，他突然意識到自己或許是史蒂夫比較像朋友的人。

「沒啥。」巴奇說，喝了一口拿鐵。他覺得愧疚，像是被史蒂夫抓到他做錯了什麼事。從那些二次大戰的書籍看來，巴奇猜想史蒂夫會追根究底，看看巴奇到底在幹嘛。「你們家小鬼呢？」

「安琪帶她去機場接佩姬。」

「動作真快。」

「還有一些文件需要處理。我⋯⋯」史蒂夫猶豫了一下，摳著桌上一塊干掉的糖霜。「我決定爭取莎拉的扶養權。」

正在喝咖啡的巴奇愣了一下，放下杯子。「哇喔。」

史蒂夫更用力地摳桌子。「她不想在拯救世界的時候維繫婚姻關係，不要緊。這我可以應付。可是我不會讓她帶著莎拉全球跑透透。她不可以在四星飯店長大，讓佩姬利用有空的幾個小時自己教育她，你懂嗎？佩姬以為她無所不能，以為她最懂怎麼樣對大家最好，可是只有我一個人相信她沒辦法，她不懂。」他咬緊下顎，往後靠坐，手臂抱在胸前，注視著窗外熙來攘往的街道。雪花片片落下，卻未沾黏在秋天溫度依舊的人行道上。「莎拉需要一個家。」

就是這個。這就是巴奇無法叫史蒂夫滾開，不要煩他的原因。這也是史蒂夫的烘焙店之所以叫赫斯的原因。店裡的裝潢看起來像是四零年代什麼人家中的客廳，硬木地板和裸露的紅磚牆，到處擺放了柔軟的褐色皮沙發和扶手椅，四周風格不一的經典燈飾綻放溫暖的黃色光線。

糕點櫃旁邊是一座老式飲料機，你可以坐在櫃檯位置點磷酸鹽蘇打和真正的麥芽奶昔。

掛起來的黑板上是史蒂夫用心點綴的菜單。這家店還有很多奇怪的事情讓其與眾不同：史蒂夫在星期天凌晨兩點開店，讓你開車回家前減輕宿醉、他有一個《我們的每週麵包》訂購計劃，只需支付一筆年費，每週一次會有新鮮烘焙的麵包送到府、店裡著名的湯品和燉菜以冷凍方式大量出售，你只要在慢燉鍋扔進一顆，慢火煮幾個小時即可享用。

赫斯是為那些在自己家中沒有歸屬感的人而建立的家。

「那是⋯⋯嗯。」巴奇實在不知道該說些什麼。

「不好意思。」史蒂夫小聲地說。「我沒要向你發洩訴苦的意思。」

巴奇制止自己說些粗鄙噁心的話，比如：你隨時都可以在我身上發洩，帥哥。他得再次提醒自己，他們並沒有那樣的關係。

他反而說：「我很樂意進一步了解那個謎一般的的史蒂夫・羅傑斯。你知道他上過《Afar》、《紐約時報》、《Better Homes and Gardens》，在旅遊頻道出現過三次，而且被推舉為《時報雜誌》的年度人物嗎？」

史蒂夫噗嗤大笑，笑聲充滿嘲弄。「除非我漏了一封非常重要的電郵，最後一個不是真的。而且，拜託，迷一般？你倒是看看你自己。」

「什麼意思？」

「你沒鬍子、沒刺青，也沒有做作矯情的條件當文青。你抱著一台沒有保護套的筆電到處跑，好像什麼九零年代的駭客。我每天晚上都會聽見電動工具的聲音。就我所知，你完全靠咖啡、餅乾和吃剩的中餐生存。你還有一支金屬手——」他制止自己繼續說下去，嘴唇抿緊。

巴奇在他面前揮動那隻金屬手，眼睛張得好大。「靠。這個從哪裡跑出來的？」

史蒂夫歪著嘴笑的笑得樣子才沒有讓巴奇的心如小鹿亂撞。「我很高興你對這件事還有幽默感。」

「總好過其它反應。」

史蒂夫在位子上有些坐立難安，摘下臉上的眼鏡，用身上那件——藍色，小兩號的 V 領——汗衫的衣角擦拭。「那個，我在想啊。」

又來了。巴奇做好心理準備，面對他提出的長期保母任務建議。

「你今晚要不要過來吃晚餐？」

巴奇的心臟簡直停止跳動。他的嘴巴微張，因為他正準備說：「雖然替你照顧你家那個軟呼呼的北鼻很有意思⋯⋯」

見他沒回答，史蒂夫掛上專給客人的笑容，補充道：「沒關係，我明白。你在忙著用你的⋯⋯電動工具砍東西還是什麼的。」

巴奇終於找到想說的話。「第一，沒錯，想也知道，我的天。」他關掉 eBay 的標籤，轉過筆電向史蒂夫展示開著的另一個標籤。「第二——」他指了指那個標籤。

哇靠，史蒂夫的表情。巴奇真他媽的應該拍一張照片。他的嘴唇張開，眼神變得柔和，看著螢幕的表情和巴奇看《天才寶貝熊》的時侯一樣。

他並沒打算給史蒂夫看的，可是找到的東西越多，他就越想告訴史蒂夫，但他找不到一個正式的開場白跟他說：「嘿，史蒂夫，給你看我這個名為『莎拉』的 Pinterest 版，上面釘了五百個嬰兒相關的資訊以便你偶爾要我照顧你女兒的時候更加稱職。」

因為那會很奇怪。這個選項也蠻奇怪的，但至少還在可處理的範圍內。

他們之間的沈默過長，巴奇開始覺得不舒服，他於是把筆電轉過來說：「我可能中了 Pinterest 的毒。而且我之所以會選擇住在某家文青烘焙店樓上也可能是受了這個的影響。 」

史蒂夫嘲笑道：「我早在文青流行之前就開了赫斯。」

巴奇停了下來，目瞪口呆。「你剛剛說什麼？你剛剛文青了文青？」

「文青不是動詞。」

巴奇忽視他所說的話。「這簡直好像是⋯⋯文青後設理論。你是文青之王。不對，你是他們的神。」

史蒂夫從隔間座站起來。「你知道我不需要聽你廢話。樓上有一鍋燉肉正在煮，是為你準備的。」

「你是不是早在宰了動物把牠們吃了流行之前就這麼做了？火是你發明的嗎？」

「我沒大你多少。」史蒂夫笑著推了推他的肩膀。「我們打烊後見。」

史蒂夫轉身回到廚房去，巴奇在腦子裡回想一切：（免費）的咖啡有一顆心、離婚消息的更新、燉肉已經在煮了。史蒂夫已經他媽的把整件事都安排好了。

他也許「屎」終比巴奇想像的還要振作。

 

❄❅❄

 

「你怎麼知道《Afar》那篇文章，還有旅遊頻道的事？」史蒂夫問道。他正在收乾鑄鐵平底鍋裡的醬汁。

巴奇坐在櫃枱上，後腳跟踢著櫥櫃，觀看史蒂夫做飯。「總要有人幫你寫維基百科。」

史蒂夫哈哈大笑。巴奇喜歡讓他這樣。

事實是，巴奇對研究事情有個一股無法遏制的需求。他以前不是這個樣子的。他錯綜復雜的 Evernote 和 Pinterest 組織系統充滿了以後都用不著的資訊。他只是需要而已。

他其實怪罪於那隻金屬手臂，讓他成了半個機器。

應付他的問題還有更糟的方式。

「我星期二還有另一件事。」史蒂夫說著，往冰箱走去。他打開冰箱，拿出一個貌似帕瑪森起司的東西。巴奇從沒想過要買一整塊起司。他總是買裝在綠色盒子裡，疑似從未冷藏過的那種。

「是喔？」巴奇摳著啤酒瓶上的標籤。他覺得這個不算約會可能比原先的進展還要尷尬。他甚至緊張到把自己整理了一番，穿上最少洞的衣物——一件灰色襯衫和一件讓他塞進大拇指以便更好掩飾他的手的破舊黑色開襟毛衣，洗白的牛仔褲，還有他僅有的鞋子，一雙破舊的 Chucks。

那是他和莎拉的共同點。

「是美食頻道的一個節日單元。一個我沒聽過的節目和一篇雜誌報導。」史蒂夫說得一副沒什麼大不了似的，好像上有線電視節目跟雜誌報導是很尋常的事。他從巴奇的手上拿走啤酒瓶，以那塊起司和一個刨削器取代。「麻煩你刨這個。」

「我應該請醫生在我的金手手背裝一個刨削器。」巴奇在櫃台上笨拙地扭轉身體，好將起司刨到碗裡。

「他們如果給你裝上攪拌器，我會請你到烘焙店工作。」

「然後凌晨三點起床替有錢的白人烤點心？打死都不要。」

晚餐做好的時候，史蒂夫已經在切下刀容易的鮮嫩燉肉了。他的公寓有一套高級的音響系統，輕柔的爵士樂曲充斥整個房子。他的住處跟巴奇的一樣，只是更美觀，而且全面裝潢過。史蒂夫有大理石流理台，前衛的不鏽鋼廚房，風格搭配的傢俱全是裝箱搬運過來，而不是從路邊撿的。布魯克林的璀璨夜景點綴著另一端的落地窗。巴奇很喜歡這個景色，有時候甚至會把他那張唯一的褐色折疊椅放在窗前，看著生活流逝而過。

史蒂夫正在淋醬汁，盤子是他從櫥櫃的最高處拿下來的精緻瓷器。

想到自己配得上使用史蒂夫的精緻瓷器對巴奇起了一些作用，讓他覺得自己或許也配得上其它東西。

史蒂夫用頭向一個釘在牆上的大型酒架問道：「要不要選一瓶？」

「以我的財富和口才來說，這也許會讓你很訝異，可是我對品酒懂得不多。」

史蒂夫看著他——和莎拉一樣的藍色眼眸，讓你沈溺其中，無怨無悔——放下平底鍋，從架上拉出一瓶酒，看了看標籤，放回架上。他如此這般重複了六次，才決定好要喝哪一瓶，然後將酒遞給巴奇要他打開。「把開酒器列入清單。」

「我不是瑞士刀。」巴奇一邊說一邊在餐具抽屜裡翻找開酒器。

「還不是。」史蒂夫回答。他從瓷器櫥櫃取下酒杯，和酒保一樣，將酒杯舉起，對著燈光查看是否有污漬。

在他的住處，巴奇用在 Goodwill 以兩毛五分買的《威脅潛伏》主題杯喝東西。魁剛金的光劍微微褪色，但還算新。他不了解為什麼需要超過一個玻璃杯、一個碗和一套餐具。他用完就洗好收起。這是他振作起來的一部分——只取所需，以便處理。他不會讓自己無法招架。

晚餐不出所料，完美得天怒人怨。巴奇是非自願性的素食者，因為肉類很貴，而新鮮蔬菜一年下來大部份時候很便宜。他每個星期四會去蔬果農市場。他很高興他認識他的農夫（布魯斯）和烘焙師（史蒂夫）。他甚至認識替他設計手臂的工程師（東尼）。他喜歡讓自己與創作東西的人打交道，提醒自己除了破壞，他還可以做很多事。

話說小孩兒的好處就是成為非約會的話題，以免讓自己陷入可怕的恐慌之中。

他們聊莎拉。他們不聊佩姬。他們聊赫斯。他們不聊伊拉克。他們又打開一瓶酒。

「嗯嗯。」巴奇說道，仿效他在電影裡看到畫面，旋轉酒杯。他喝了一口，補充道：「真的喝得出氧化作用。」

史蒂夫對著自己的酒杯嗤鼻。

巴奇以為甜點會是什麼他叫不出名字的超級精緻法式甜點，而且也許吃法錯誤，所以當史蒂夫把一盤加了一勺形狀完美的香草冰淇淋的經典核桃派端到他面前的時後，他簡直高興極了。

和晚餐一樣，不出所料，完美得天怒人怨。

跟史蒂夫有點像。

吃著一口派，臉頰因公寓的溫度和酒精染上一層粉紅，嘴唇比平常還要紅潤一些，史蒂夫問：「要看《異形》嗎？」

巴奇完蛋了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註一：再次提醒「赫斯」原文為 “hearth”，意為壁爐。我覺得直譯好奇怪，所以音譯。  
> 註二：安琪是美國電視台 ABC 製播的美隊一衍生劇 "Agent Carter" 裡頭的 Angie Martinelli，在劇中和佩姬成為朋友。可惜這齣戲只演了兩季就停播了。  
> 註三： Goodwill 是美國的二手貨天堂。  
> 註四：《威脅潛伏》即 “Star Wars: Phantom Menace”，是《星際大戰》首部曲。  
> 註五：魁剛金即《星際大戰》裡的 Qui-Gon Jinn，由連恩・尼遜飾演。


	3. Chapter 3

事情就是這樣。你不曉得是如何發生的，可是一分鐘前你們各坐在沙發的一端，下一分鐘你們坐得靠近一些，再下一分鐘你們幾乎碰在一起了，可是你們不會真的碰一起，除非你們其中一個有膽子主動。

事情也是這樣：就像青少年雜誌裡「他是否喜歡你？」的文章，所有跡象顯示肯、定、是，但你坐在那裡想著：「不曉得耶。」然後列出十項無關痛癢的事情，比如：他沒發現我的小髮髻今天特別整齊。

但如果是兩個男人，情況就有些不同，因為史蒂夫的頭上並沒有閃著「我男女通吃」的霓虹燈，盡管巴奇還真希望有霓虹燈。

巴奇覺得自己散發著相當「雙得要命」的氣息，至少對其他有強烈同性戀傾向的人而言，但像史蒂夫這樣的男人，在大眾眼中，（技術上）已婚還有一個小孩？除非在沙發上進一步發展，否則誰也看不出來，對吧！

第一個抱面體出現的時候，他們的膝蓋碰在一起，因為史蒂夫站起來倒酒，然後坐下來的時候，超乎尋常靠巴奇很近。

當該抱面體從約翰・赫特的胸腔蹦出來的時候，史蒂夫竟然——因為他顯然是一個在 1952 年約會的九年級男生——用手臂環住巴奇。

巴奇實在很想知道直男到底在想什麼。這是友好的舉動嗎？男人的哥兒們表現？哥兒們的朋友之舉？男人總會互拍彼此屁股，但沒人認為那是同志之舉，雖然除了互舔彼此屁眼之外，那是他們表現喜歡最同志的行爲了。

巴奇依偎在史蒂夫的懷裡。他的身材壯碩，但實際上相當溫暖柔軟，而且胸肌形塑完美，簡直理想的枕頭。史蒂夫的身體絕對比巴奇的床還要舒服。

雖然這部電影巴奇已經看了大約 1,754 次，這倒是他裝了義肢之後第一次看，那句「艾許是個該死的機器人！」不知怎地讓他覺得有些被冒犯了。媽的，艾許只是在做他被設定的事而已。他什麼都不知道。

由於投入分析自己對一個殺氣騰騰的機器人的支持，以及這件事反映了他是什麼樣的人，巴奇並未留意到史蒂夫的心跳如何在他的耳畔開始微微加速，以至於接下來的動作完全出乎他的意料。史蒂夫用拇指輕撫巴奇的下巴，抬起來，親吻他。

剛開始很溫柔。只是唇瓣輕碰，因為巴奇有些微醺，而且非常震驚。史蒂夫猶豫地拉開一些，大概是在等巴奇遲鈍的腦袋理解是怎麼回事。

謝天謝地他懂。巴奇再次拉近他們之間的距離，稍微用力吻他。他可以感覺史蒂夫在他唇上鬆了一口氣的嘆息，他伸手去碰史蒂夫放在自己脖子側邊的手。巴奇挪了挪身體以取得更好的角度，史蒂夫則用舌頭舔過他嘴唇的縫隙。巴奇張開嘴巴，因為有舌頭動作，巴奇才終於讓自己相信史蒂夫也許比金賽量表等級二還要多一點。

巴奇的腦袋通常會在這個時候開始思考——我的手要放在哪裡、這樣夠好嗎、他喜歡嗎、如果我們沒在接吻然後燈又打開了會有多尷尬、他是因為喝醉了才這麼做嗎、我是因為喝醉了才這麼做嗎，煩得要命——可是史蒂夫真的很⋯⋯坦白說，蠻愛發號施令的，巴奇難得他媽的順其自然。

這是他有多振作的證明：他可以在沒有驚慌失措的情況下，和自己所認識最性感英俊的男人，又剛好是當今世上最成功的點心師傅親熱。

出乎意料，他們的親熱並未更近一步。整個過程緩慢甜蜜，很有節奏。不假思索。幸福迷醉。巴奇可以永遠都這樣。巴奇想要永遠都這樣。巴奇新的人生目標是永遠都這樣。

所以當他那隻血肉的手——還是血肉的那隻！叛徒！——摸上史蒂夫的皮帶時，他自己也嚇了一跳。雖然一片漆黑，而且雷普利關掉了諾斯托羅莫號的自動破壞系統，巴奇可以感覺到史蒂夫眉間的小坵。

他握住巴奇的手，然後拿開，放在他靠近自己膝蓋的腿上。他們拉開距離，史蒂夫小聲地說：「我還是已婚身份。」

巴奇自己的眉頭皺成小坵。「你們已經分居兩年了。」

「誓約還是誓約。至少在簽字之前。」

「可是我以為佩姬和安琪在一起。」

那肯定、實在、絕對是不應該提的事。

但史蒂夫個性圓融堅毅——他甚至沒有退開，但如果巴奇的心與史蒂夫相連，他大概會覺得受傷——所以他只是說：「這件事我還不太確定。」

巴奇倒是很確定。他的直覺是如此告訴他的，而巴奇總是依直覺行事。就像那台縫紉機。他還不曉得自己為什麼需要，但是他知道他需要。

史蒂夫再度把巴奇拉近，像之前那樣依偎在一起。雷普利及時衝進逃生艙。他們在她把射繩槍射向外星人之前沈沈睡去。

 

❄❅❄

 

「看來你終於看開了。」

宿醉的頭痛。幹。這就是巴奇討厭喝酒的原因。

他感覺一個碩大溫暖的身軀在他底下挪移，還太早的日光從落地窗透進來。昏沈之間，透過他胸口上迴盪聽見史蒂夫說：「小佩？妳在這裡做什麼？」

莎拉開始鬧彆扭，巴奇立刻坐了起來。

母性直覺，他心想。他沒有父性直覺，因為他從來沒有父親。在他的腦子裡某個黑暗的深處，有兩種聲音會讓他在意識到自己在做什麼之前往聲音的方向移動：槍聲和嬰兒的哭聲。

佩姬聳立於他們之上，雙手叉腰，一如往常髮妝完美，時尚高雅，臉上是巴奇無法解讀的冷靜表情。他總是看不出來她是在默默評斷他，還是覺得他好笑，抑或者她太專注於宏遠目標，無視他這個無名小卒。她屬於那種令人印象深刻的人，跟那些未免世界變得一個糟糕透頂的地方，盡量維護地球秩序的人一樣好。巴奇在她身邊總是戰戰兢兢的。

「我把我們的女兒帶過來，發現你和保姆睡在一起。史蒂夫，就我對你的諸多看法，陳腔濫調從來不是其中之一。」

巴奇嘆道：「我不是——」

可是莎拉還在鬧彆扭，而目前這種尷尬緊繃的局面比巴奇所能應付的難上十倍，他於是站起來，在他們之間看來看去。「我就⋯⋯」才慢慢移向正在嬰兒籃裡扭動身體，試圖從安全帶掙脫逃跑的莎拉。

佩姬點頭表示同意。史蒂夫說：「謝謝你，小巴。」走進嬰兒房之前，巴奇聽見他和佩姬說：「這件事妳有什麼好不滿的？想和我離婚的人是妳。」

就巴奇的觀察，嬰兒房過去曾經一半是史蒂夫的畫室，一半則是佩姬的辦公室。一張 L 型的黑色桌子和一張人體工學旋轉椅被推到一旁，上面堆放了被塵埃覆蓋的繪畫工具和畫布。

史蒂夫顯然有什麼了不起的繪畫學位，作品在羅浮宮或史密森尼博物館還是什麼地方展示。巴奇想了解更多，但他被動、對自己的好奇心感到害羞，尤其涉及史蒂夫的時候，所以他在心裡提醒自己下次找資料研究。

巴奇把莎拉從嬰兒籃抱起來。她穿著一件白色連身衣，上面綴著小小的黃色鴨鴨，還戴了一頂同樣花色的帽子。她的左眼有一大顆殘留的淚珠，但被巴奇抱著，她看起非常快樂，吸著奶嘴的時候還發出微微的嘖嘖聲。

這小屁孩。巴奇完蛋了。

他把她放在尿布台上替她換尿布，誇張地對她咿咿呀呀，輕聲細語。他在大庭廣眾才不會這樣。史蒂夫第一次把她交給他的時候（「就十五分鐘而已，我發誓。」說完便跑走，留下巴奇思忖什麼樣的可憐父親會把強褓中的女兒交給一個樣貌嚇人，憔悴消瘦，住處堆著電動工具的鄰居。），巴奇害怕自己的金屬手臂把她壓傷，但他還是想辦法單手照顧她（他曾在沒有新手臂的情況下生活過一陣子，感覺好像回到過去），然後在他的理療師克林特的指導下，練習提舉、拋扔和擠壓各種物品，從葡萄柚到蘋果到番茄到裝了水的氣球。

啊，很好，又到了換好尿布吹噗噗的時候了。巴奇在她的肚子上吹氣，直到她像個小傻瓜似的尖聲大笑，把巴奇也搞得哈哈大笑，然後兩個人一直笑個不停。巴奇總在這個時候想起自己已經很少這樣笑了。貝卡總有辦法讓他放聲大笑，有時候還讓他上氣不接下氣，咳個不停。她就是個這麼有趣的孩子。超有魅力。把醫生護士迷得團團轉。她長大應該會成為搞笑藝人還是什麼的。

她過世後，把巴奇所有的笑聲也一起帶走了。

巴奇攤開有懸掛吊飾的地墊，把莎拉放在上面，然後在她身邊的地板上側身躺下。他搖晃著一個小小的填充香蕉，直到莎拉伸手抓住。

巴奇聽不見客廳裡任何聲音，但他一點也不驚訝。史蒂夫和佩姬從不提高聲量和對方說話。他們之間的對談像是商務會議，簡短專業。巴奇懷疑他們是否曾經一起放鬆過，還是他們之間唯一的共同點是成就他們成為優秀人物的那份潛力。他明白，他真的明白——認識一個挑戰你、推動你實現你在自己身上看得見的潛力的人，尤其是年輕的時候。你會以為自己愛上了那個人，實際上你愛上的是自己的潛力。你將那種感覺投射在別人身上，因為你尚未接受自己的潛力。

可是後來你長大了。你也接受了你自己。而那個曾經激發你邁向偉大成就，因爲你的潛力而愛上你的人，再也無法因為你的成就而愛你了。於是，她愛上了她那個年輕，有活力，偶像情結嚴重的私人助理，而佩姬將崇拜誤解為愛。

人會漸行漸遠。人會改變。人會壽終正寢。感情會壽終正寢。巴奇明白。他只是希望史蒂夫也會明白，而不是一昧責怪自己不夠好。

十五分鐘後，佩姬推門而入。她在他們身旁跪了下來——即便是星期六七早八早，她身上穿著看來非常俐落、昂貴的套裝——把莎拉抱起來。

巴奇坐起來，兩腿交叉，看著佩姬親吻她，然後說：「乖乖聽妳父親的話，親愛的。我過幾天就回來。」她把莎拉交回給巴奇，補充道：「謝謝你協助史蒂夫度過這段期間。他現在很需要有個人。我希望事情不是現在這種狀況。」她說話的方式永遠像是正在書寫企業流程說明書。

巴奇點點頭，否則他會說些消極抵制的話，因為即便他是個明理的人，了解他們兩個人的決定各有正當理由，巴奇的忠誠是向著史蒂夫。他們誰也不是壞人。人生就是這麼回事。

佩姬離開公寓，巴奇聽見大門關上的聲音，抱著莎拉到客廳去，看見史蒂夫弓著身體坐在沙發上，雙手掩面，肩膀顫抖。

看成年男人哭泣從不是件容易的事，巴奇尤其對激動的情感表達不習慣，·但他「屎」終振作起來了，所以他可以處理這件事的。他在史蒂夫身邊坐下來，坐他大腿上的莎拉立刻伸手去拉史蒂夫的拇指。

史蒂夫看著她微笑，盡管他臉上又紅又濕。他接著把她接過來，緊緊抱住，巴奇將一隻手臂環住他。他們就這樣坐在那裡互相擁抱，直到雨過天晴。

 

❄❅❄

 

星期六通常是史蒂夫的休假日，巴奇不想讓自己顯得急於從「幫史蒂夫一點小忙的鄰居」成為「天曉得他們現在是什麼」，所以他讓史蒂夫和莎拉有段父女共處的時間，逕自下樓到赫斯查看 eBay。

他的物品以出人意料的兩百元拍賣出去。

那是一股酸酸甜甜的感覺，可是他需要那台該死的縫紉機。他已經想好了非常重要的計劃。

他才搜尋如何使用縫紉機十分鐘而已，就聽見一陣討人厭的嗶嗶聲。聲音響了兩次，他才意識到是自己的手機收到訊息的警示鈴。他從沒聽過那個鈴聲，因為沒人傳簡訊給他。

_房東史蒂夫：3C 單位的廚房水龍頭漏水。幫個忙？？_

底下是一張各款 PVC 水管環的模糊照片，角落是有一團糢糊不詳的嬰兒手指，看來應該是想把手機搶過來吃掉卻失敗了。

_我：為什麼不去找維修人員？_

_房東史蒂夫：我正在問啊。_

_我：我什麼時候變成你的維修人員？_

_房東史蒂夫：自從有東西壞掉之後。_

_我：那你以前怎麼辦？_

_房東史蒂夫：我是幾個月前才知道佩姬是怎麼處理的。她都要我繳工作申請單_

_我：那去問她啊？？？_

_房東史蒂夫：:-(_

_我：我的老天爺_

_我：你在 Home Depot？_

_房東史蒂夫：沒錯。_

_我：馬上到。_

巴奇就是這樣從史蒂夫的顧客成為他的房客、保姆、親熱夥伴、抱抱夥伴，到維修人員。

天殺的生命循環。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註一：金賽量表（Kinsey Scale）是美國性學專家阿爾弗雷德・金賽博士制定的一個尺度，嘗試用 0 到 6 代表人的性取向定位。等級二是主要為異性戀，能行同性性行為。
> 
> 註二：Home Depot，與特力屋同。


	4. Chapter 4

結果接吻並不是一次性的事。那是他們現在會做的事。接吻。

史蒂夫在五金行親吻巴奇打招呼。他在巴奇去 3C 公寓修水管之前和他吻別。他在星期天和巴奇在走廊上遇到的時候吻他。星期一晚上八點他走到巴奇的住處和他親吻道晚安。

（那次最後變成在巴奇家門口全面親熱，巴奇被壓到門邊框，史蒂夫睡褲底下的勃起蹭著巴奇牛仔褲的拉鍊。史蒂夫把他惹得呼吸急促，充滿渴望，然後帶著神秘又性感的笑——牙齒咬著嘴唇，簡直猥褻得要命——像個渾球轉身回到自己的公寓）

如果巴奇不曉得的話，他會以為史蒂夫在暗戀他。

星期二，巴奇的鬧鐘在——媽的真想用電鋸鋸掉所有東西——清晨四點響起。他滾下床，撒泡尿，刷了牙，連衣服都懶得穿便離開住處。他自行開門進入史蒂夫的公寓。裡頭一片漆黑，但浴室的燈亮著，他聽見電動刮鬍刀的聲音。

巴奇一頭倒在史蒂夫的沙發上，幾乎立刻睡著。

臨時保姆任務。他可沒主動報名。

有人在沙發上坐了下來，溫暖的大手靠在他的胸口上，嘴唇貼著他的下顎骨。

「你很懂得如何考驗一個人的意志力。」史蒂夫在他的喉間低語。

巴奇把雙手移到史蒂夫的髮間，他們又在接吻了。已經換好衣服的史蒂夫躺在他身上，巴奇張開雙腿，本能地把大腿滑上史蒂夫的髖骨。

巴奇雖處在半夢半醒之間，卻一點影響也沒有，他的運動長褲已經搭起帳篷。史蒂夫在他的身上挪移，手抓著巴奇的髖骨，緊緊勒住像是還想靠得更近。史蒂夫輕啃巴奇的下嘴唇，直到微微發疼，放開後又往巴奇的喉嚨輕咬吸吮。

巴奇忍住充滿睡意的歡愉呻吟，但最後還是釋放了一聲，因為史蒂夫說：「我的手根本離不開你。」

「沒人阻止你。」巴奇終於回答，但僅是勉強，因為史蒂夫又貼上他的嘴巴。巴奇現在最想要的就是史蒂夫碰他，把手伸進巴奇的褲子裡，在沙發上當場讓他釋放。他感覺得到史蒂夫在他背上用力抓扯所產生的新月形印子，他竟然如此亢奮，腦子一片空白，根本他媽的是一場夢。

史蒂夫把自己從巴奇的身上拉開，將額頭靠在對方的胸口上，大口呼吸，平復心情。

巴奇用自己真實的手梳過史蒂夫的頭髮，試著讓自己冷靜下來。太過分。太快了。他明白。他沒事的。完全沒事。

「我得去烤麵包了。」史蒂夫說。他抬頭往下打量巴奇的身體，臉上的慾望一覽無遺。巴奇覺得從來沒人用那種眼神看過他。這讓他產生之前史蒂夫把精緻瓷器拿下來的時候同樣的感覺。

他又吻了巴奇一次，短暫但熾熱，然後從沙發上站起來，整理自己。

「你如果需要什麼，傳個簡訊給我。」說著，他從擺在大門旁邊的一個小碗拿鑰匙。

巴奇看著他的手放在門把上，猶豫了一下，才回過身又親吻巴奇一次。巴奇在他的唇上微笑，用手抓住他的襯衫。

「我發誓我現在要走了。」史蒂夫說。

「是手臂。」巴奇告訴他。「很有吸引力。」

史蒂夫笑得像個傻子，倒著走向大門的時候撞到茶几，然後離開。

一個小時後，巴奇正在沙發上睡覺，迷矇間聞到每天飄散在公寓裡，剛出爐的麵包香氣。

 

❄❅❄

 

巴奇替莎拉穿衣服準備出門玩得太開心了。待他終於弄好的時候，她已經是一顆圓滾滾的七彩小球了。

但外頭下著大雪，他可不想讓她著涼。他甚是擔心得打開筆電，看看到底要穿多少衣物才行，找到答案，釘了那篇文章以免忘記。

離開前，他把莎拉帶回自己的公寓，從幾乎空無一物的衣櫃拿下一個鞋盒，放在床上。

他一直對「功勳卓著」如字面所說一事有些感冒。他在彩帶和勳章之間翻找，終於找到那只黑色小盒子。他把莎拉放在自己的大腿上，把盒子打開給她看，因為這算是他最大的成就，而且他想與人分享，就算她未必記得。

他的嘴唇輕觸她蓬鬆柔軟的頭髮，說道：「這個叫紫心勳章。他們把這個頒給我，因為我在救人的時候受傷了。」

莎拉伸手想要抓住盒子，巴奇讓她摸一下。想著她日後或許想知道自己有沒有摸過一枚紫心勳章，巴奇舉起手機拍了一張兩人的自拍照。

「等妳長大，我會給妳看照片。妳可能覺得這個比我想的還要酷。妳可能會跟妳把拔一樣喜歡歷史。妳也可能和妳馬麻一樣成為偉大的領袖，對這些東西有與生俱來的欣賞力，哪像我。」

貝卡會說他是一個感性的傻瓜及／或戲劇之王。貝卡說得沒錯。

「好啦。」巴奇說著，站了起來。「該出發去郵局了。」

 

❄❅❄

 

把錢提領出來後，巴奇和銀行行員聊了二十分鐘。他把莎拉放在行員的窗口上，他們全向她圍過來，問了一堆問題。巴奇通常不與人有目光接觸，他把手放在口袋以免嚇到任何人，他從來不笑，回答一次不超過一個音節。

但他猜想是莎拉讓他把最好的一面展現出來。過去在貝卡身邊，他也是個活潑友善的人。和她在一起的時候，他知道自己是誰。大哥哥。保護者。擁護者。好人。聰明。風趣。值得。

她曾經是他的整個基石。在她出生之前，他是個難以忍受，有「行為問題」的過動孩子，就在六歲的他用瘦長的手臂抱著她新生兒的小小身軀的時候，一切都有了道理。從那一刻起，一份責任感油然而生。

待他們來到二手商店的時候，巴奇確信莎拉就是魔法，因為老闆把縫紉機的價格減到五十元。巴奇一手提著裝著縫紉機——已褪色但狀況完好的藍綠色——盒子，另一手則推著莎拉的嬰兒車。

他把縫紉機拿回家放好，餵了莎拉，替她換上在室內足夠溫暖的衣物，輕柔細語地說著：「誰是小小外交官？就是妳喔。沒錯。長大後會跟妳馬麻一樣，超會談判協商。」

他完全忘了有美食頻道拍攝這件事，直到他下樓從廚房入口走進赫斯，髖部坐著莎拉。

赫斯空無一人，整個空間只有在正中央坐在高腳凳上的史蒂夫，桌子和椅子全推到旁邊去，他身邊放了明亮的燈光傘，襯衫上別了一個麥克風。一個年輕漂亮的金髮女子坐在他的對面，大腿上放著一個寫字夾板，穿著棕色緊身細裙的腿交疊，身邊兩側站著兩個巨大的攝影機和攝影師。

巴奇正準備上樓的時候，看見自己父親的莎拉發出興奮的尖叫。

「不好意思。」史蒂夫說著，解開麥克風。「失陪一下。」

他小跑步到巴奇和莎拉身邊，後者立刻伸長身體想要史蒂夫，他於是把她抱過來，親了親她的臉頰，問道：「怎麼了？」

「沒事。我忘了你今天有事。」巴奇說。「我沒要打擾的意思。」

「沒關係。」史蒂夫回頭看了看，然後放低音量，傾前小聲地說：「我可以吻你嗎？」

巴奇看了看假裝沒在注意他們但根本就有的電視台員工。「當然可以。」

史蒂夫用騰出來的手捧住巴奇的臉，在三個完全陌生的人，兩台攝影機，還有基本上就是全世界的面前，親吻他。巴奇不太確定這是什麼意思，但他知道相當重要，於是便盡其所能表現。

史蒂夫拉開一寸距離，越來越熟悉的熱切目光瞥向巴奇的嘴唇。「謝謝你。」

「不客氣。」巴奇低喃。他的膝蓋快癱軟了。

史蒂夫把莎拉交回給巴奇。她拉扯他的頭髮，已經成了正常的舉動，他根本沒有發現。

「我一個小時後上去。晚餐吃披薩好嗎？」

巴奇強迫自己面對公寓入口，以免自己做出比如親吻史蒂夫的蠢事因為他的嘴唇是最糟糕的癮頭。「那還用問嗎？」

 

❄❅❄

 

吃完披薩，小貝比也吃飽洗了澡，玩兒了一會，終於上床睡覺，巴奇用這一天僅剩的精力用力整理史蒂夫的住處、洗盤子。

史蒂夫從沙發上看著他。「你不用做這些事。」

「那要誰來做？」巴奇關掉水龍頭，開始在泡沫裡刷盤子。

「我有時間的時候就會處理。」

「我會幫你在製作總統就職典禮的蛋糕和參加你在大都會美術館的展覽開幕禮之間，記下洗盤子這件事。」

史蒂夫是個鬼鬼祟祟的小王八蛋。在巴奇沒注意的情況下，靜悄悄地溜到他身後，雙手從巴奇的襯衫底下探入，摸上他的下腹，繞過他的髖骨，讓他忍不住微顫。他親了親巴奇的耳朵後面，一路往他的脖子吻下去，並且磨蹭他的臀部，方式之淫穢讓巴奇差點兒忘了他是一個虔誠，已婚的成功創業家兼烘焙師兼畫家。

巴奇本想說的那些挖苦的話，如今全拋諸腦後，他小聲驚呼，盤子差點兒從滿是泡沫手掉落。

「你知道你很會耍嘴皮子嗎，巴恩斯？」史蒂夫在親吻之間低喃道。

巴奇盡所能讓聲音保持平穩，卻完全失敗。「我聽說了。」

史蒂夫輕咬巴奇肩膀和脖子之間的交界處，用嘴巴吸吮他的耳垂，雙手在巴奇的胸膛上下撫摸。巴奇他媽的完全崩潰了因為他在史蒂夫身邊完全是零自制力（倒是對方看來在巴奇身邊也許還有一、二點自制力）。只要磨蹭櫃台的時間足夠，他或許會就這樣射出來。

但他不會。因為那太沒尊嚴了。

「來吧。盤子我們明天再洗。跟我一起到床上去。」史蒂夫在他耳邊低語。

說出下一句話，巴奇內心痛苦不已。「然後做什麼呢？」

史蒂夫繼續在他身上磨蹭，他的額頭抵著巴奇的肩膀，雙手抓著他的髖骨。他在喉間發出一個煩躁挫敗的聲音，往後退了一步。「你說的沒錯。」

巴奇也許是個王八蛋，因為他把手擦乾後，轉身將史蒂夫圍困在另一個櫃台邊，大腿在史蒂夫的大腿之間，壓著他的勃起。史蒂夫倒抽一口氣，巴奇的小腹翻了一個勝利的筋斗。他貪婪的吻著史蒂夫，才拉開距離說：「告訴我什麼時候。我會等你。」

 

❄❅❄

 

隔天早上，巴奇比平常早起了整整四個小時。他躺在床上，思忖自己是如何在短短數日從不是史蒂夫的朋友變成不只是朋友的狀態。

也許巴奇被巴士撞到，正在昏迷中。

這遠比史蒂夫喜歡他更有道理。至少除了他平庸的保母和雜工服務之外。

巴奇在床上躺得越久就拖延得更久。他離開前告訴史蒂夫他今天會很忙，他這才意識到他的行事曆完全按照史蒂夫和佩姬的監護時間表安排，簡直令人震驚。原因有二：其一、他不曉得自己竟然知道監護時間表，其二、他不是他媽的臨時保姆。

如果換成「專職保姆」，他或許會好過一些。他於是在腦子裡提醒自己將這一項列入他的 Evernote 待辦事項，詢問史蒂夫是否可以那麼做。

他起床洗澡，爲平復情緒，反覆勾選自己之於史蒂夫為何。保姆。雜工。房客。鄰居。顧客。傭人。親熱夥伴。好人。熱心。重要。特別。值得。

這有助於忽略他為何。軍人。殘疾。貧窮。孤獨。愚蠢。懦弱。破碎。一無是處。一個包袱。什麼都不是。無名小卒。應該死掉。想要死掉。很想死。

他打開衣櫃。深深一個呼吸。他有五件汗衫、兩件套頭毛衣、一件法蘭絨襯衫、五條四角褲、五雙襪子、一雙鞋子、一條運動長褲、一頂毛帽，還有一件外套。他還留著軍禮服，在衣櫃裡塞在其它物品後面。他昨天把鞋盒放了回去，所以剩下⋯⋯

他的心理治療師教過他如何辨別自己恐慌症發作。他全身緊繃如弓。他的視線開始模糊。他的呼吸變得短淺。

可是他非得這麼做。他非得如此。為了莎拉。

畢竟，他「屎」終振作起來了。振作起來的人可以做這麼簡單的事啊。

於是，他咬緊牙關，將標示為貝卡的破舊盒子取下來。

他沒有桌子，所以便將他從外頭找到幾塊石灰磚疊起來，在上面橫放一塊木板，把縫紉機擺在上面。他把折疊椅放在這張臨時縫紉桌前面，坐下來，打開盒子子。

剛開始他並沒什麼感覺，除了熟悉的懷舊情壞，六年前整理盒子的片段記憶。再過一年，他的生命中沒有她的日子會比和她在一起的日子還多。

就是這個想法讓他心痛，如此快速他得咬著下唇避免顫抖，然後拿起第一件汗衫。雷蒙合唱團（The Ramones）。柔軟的黑色運動衫已經褪色，衣領鬆弛。他把衣服放在他的大腿上。他眨了三次眼睛，將鹽水眨掉。液體滑落臉頰，不完全是水珠，只是潮濕。

第二件汗衫。Bikini Kill。第三件。Nirvana。第四件。Sleater-Kinney。第五件。Green Day。第六件。The Clash。第七件。Dead Kennedys。第八件。Misfits。

二十件小號的樂團汗衫。兩條 Care Bear 嬰兒被。一隻泰迪熊。一個已經壞掉的第三代 iPod Nano。一本他永遠都不會打開也不會分離的日記。

他用手掌擦掉眼淚，吸了吸鼻子，深深吸了一口氣，然後用他在工藝店買的那把四塊十九分的布料剪刀撿起那件 Misfits 汗衫。他還用紫心勳章的錢買了線、鋪棉和一匹三碼長的黑色布料。整筆花費共二十七塊五毛一分。

他把汗衫放在自己做的硬紙板型板上，提醒自己他已經振作起來了，雖然他的視線幾乎看不清，然後一刀剪了下去。


	5. Chapter 5

時光飛逝。巴奇繼續他的日常習慣，只是現在當他早上來到赫斯的時候，史蒂夫會給他端上一杯有心型奶泡的拿鐵和當日的特價午餐，還有好多甜點，多到巴奇得開始說不用了謝謝，實在是⋯⋯他從沒想過自己有一天會對免費食物說不。尤其是舉世聞名的免費食物。史蒂夫給了巴奇一張信用卡，讓他買任何修理整棟公寓接地插座所需的物品。他每天晚上就寢前會過來敲巴奇的門，和他親吻道晚安。

他們有時候會一起看懷舊科幻片，史蒂夫通常會在巴奇身上睡著。巴奇照顧莎拉，還對《藍色斑點狗》（Blue’s Clues）產生微微的著迷。

一切如此井然有序。

巴奇每天花一些時間製作那條被子，並用一支筆芯 0.7 毫米的黑色 Pilot G2 筆在一本黃色的 Mead 活頁紙上紀錄進度。

然後噩夢降臨。巴奇醒來的時候用手遮住嘴巴，抑制自己的尖叫聲，以免吵醒貝卡，以免吵醒莎拉。過了幾秒，他想起貝卡已經過世了，而他在自己的住處，莎拉和佩姬一起。

巴奇全身發抖，抽噎哭泣得厲害，以致無法呼吸，冷汗覆蓋身體。詹姆斯・布坎南・巴恩斯中士。編號 32557038。107 步兵團。1990 年 3 月 10 日生。

他不記得那場噩夢。他不想記住。

他看了看鬧鐘。紅燈閃著 4:38。他強迫自己吸氣。烤麵包。

他下了床，穿上一件汗衫和褲子，下樓去。

藍調音樂正在放送。小喇叭。史蒂夫的雙手在一個巨大的碗裡，襯衫袖子捲到手肘，鼻子上沾了麵粉，眼鏡上面還有一大塊印子。廚房——長二十五英尺，寬十五英尺、日光燈、六個不鏽鋼櫃台、四台商業級烤箱、兩台商業攪拌器，還有其它巴奇叫不出名字的東西，這讓他相當困擾——比整棟建築溫暖上五度，史蒂夫直到身後的門關上了才注意到巴奇。

巴奇插在褲袋深處的手顫抖著。金屬的手則藏在另一個褲袋裡，癱軟地垂著，因為他現在不願意去想這件事。他全身上下還是覺得冷。內心空洞。

「巴奇？」史蒂夫問道，並立刻停下手上的工作，用掛在肩膀上的毛巾擦拭雙手。他繞過櫃台，補充道：「你還好嗎？」

巴奇搖搖頭。他的心理治療師會有多驕傲。

他不應該來這裡的。巴奇是史蒂夫的雜工、保姆、房客、鄰居、顧客、親熱夥伴——

史蒂夫似乎並不知道，因為他把巴奇摟在懷裡。巴奇將自己的臉埋入史蒂夫的脖子裡，吸入他身上溫暖的酵母和麵粉味道，而史蒂夫正在搓揉巴奇的後背就像對待莎拉那樣，但那怎麼可能，因為巴奇並不值得那樣的愛。

「沒事了。」史蒂夫說。「不管發生什麼事，都沒事了。」

他親了親巴奇的頭，就這樣抱著他，直到一切又恢復正常。

 

❄❅❄

 

一個小時後，巴奇坐在其中一個櫃台上，搖晃著雙腿看史蒂夫工作。史蒂夫給了他一杯咖啡，溫暖了巴奇的其中一隻手。

藍調音樂還在播放，史蒂夫動作迅速，又有效率。巴奇看他揉拉一條條的麵團，把它們排成平行線，然後交疊成辮子的形狀，把尾端收起。他把它們一個一個放在一個鋪烘焙紙的大烤盤上。巴奇不曉得原來麵包可以這麼漂亮。

「這些是什麼？」巴奇問。這是他醒來後第一次開口說話。

「猶太辮子麵包（Challah）。」史蒂夫回答。

「為什麼做這麼多？」

「今天是星期五。」史蒂夫回答，像是這樣就能解釋了。他從另一個烤盤取下一層玻璃紙，在已經發起的辮子麵包上刷上蛋液。他停了停，猶豫了一下才問：「那⋯⋯你有慶祝什麼節日嗎？」

「不常。」巴奇回答。

「所以⋯⋯你曾經慶祝過？」史蒂夫小心翼翼地問，但語氣尋常。

「聖誕節。小的時候。」

「你今年有什麼安排嗎？」

「沒？」

「家人呢？」

史蒂夫繞著圈子問的嘗試實在很失敗，巴奇忍住覺得好笑的笑容。「我出生就沒見過我爸。我媽後來搬到亞利桑那和一個在網路上認識的男人建立新家庭。我出國打仗後就和她失去聯絡。我妹過世了。」

史蒂夫倏地抬起頭，手裡握著刷子。「我的天。我很抱歉，小巴。」

巴奇聳聳真實的肩膀。他對著手上的咖啡說：「她當時十三歲。是血癌。」

「那你⋯⋯」

「十九歲。然後我媽搬走了。所以我就從軍了。」

「她叫什麼名字？」

巴奇笑容憔悴。「貝卡。」他已經很久很久都沒這樣大聲說出她的名字。

史蒂夫沈默地刷完所有麵包，最後在上面撒上芝麻籽，細細地落在烤盤上如雨滴。

「那你呢？」巴奇問道。「有什麼盛大的家庭節目嗎？」

「其實，今年是我第一次沒有節目。佩姬和我擲銅板。她擲到聖誕前夕，所以她會帶莎拉去她父母家吃晚餐。」

「那聖誕節呢？」

史蒂夫聳聳肩膀，又抓了另一把芝麻籽，準備撒在另一個麵包上。「我擲到聖誕節，所以我還不確定。」

「家人呢？」

「今年沒有。我媽決定退休完成她的愛爾蘭歷史博士學位。她拉了我爸一起去愛爾蘭，已經在那裡生活了三年。」

巴奇原本以為會聽到什麼可憐兮兮的孤兒故事，因為像史蒂夫這麼有深度又微妙、有意思的人似乎都有一個這樣的故事。想到答案竟然如此簡單美好，巴奇打從心底感到開心。偶爾還是有好事發生的。

「那真是⋯⋯哇喔 。」

「我差不多每個星期都會收到我爸寄來的電郵，求我解救他。」史蒂夫把烤盤放進烤箱裡，打開別在圍裙帶子上的計時器。他把手臂伸進裝了麵粉的大桶內，把麵粉灑在櫃台上。

「所以我在想啊。」他開口道，巴奇莞爾。

「嗯？」

「你要不要聖誕前夕和我一起吃晚餐？也許可以一起過聖誕節？」

巴奇的笑容越來越燦爛。「我還以為你不會問呢。」

 

❄❅❄

 

過了一陣子，巴奇的睡眠時間開始遷就史蒂夫的時間——一個人在你身上睡著幾次後，你難免會為了叫醒他只是要他過到走廊對面心懷愧疚。於是，巴奇早睡早起，有時候或許下樓到赫斯去，聽著藍調音樂，和正在烤麵包的史蒂夫聊天。

然後巴奇或許開始問問題，因為他無法忍受對事情一無所知——

「跟我說說麵包。」某天清晨，從噩夢中驚醒的他說道，顫抖的手裡慣例捧著一杯咖啡。

史蒂夫從桿麵棍抬頭看著他，似乎明白巴奇到底需要什麼。

「麵包有四種主要材料：麵粉、酵母、鹽和水。因為這麼簡單，麵包可以根據 膨鬆劑，所使用脂肪和烘焙方式，以幾百種方式製作。麵包製作的基本步驟包括計量和混合材料、二次發酵或基本發酵、做型、醒麵、最後做型、再醒麵、割線，還有烘焙。麵包有四種基本形狀：長棍形（baguette）、圓形（boule）、短形（bâtard）和長方形（pan loaf）——」

——最後巴奇開始東一點，西一點協助他。

史蒂夫站在他身後，下巴勾在巴奇的肩膀上，教他如何形塑圓形的布里歐麵包（brioche)。他的手引導巴奇的手，拉長麵團的最頂端，緩緩旋轉的時候往內捲。

麵團的表面裂開分離，但史蒂夫用拇指再次撫平。

「得跟著麵團一起動。不能強迫。」他靠著巴奇的脖子低聲道。傷心的小喇叭樂曲又在背景吹奏。漆黑的清晨，外頭飄著雪，掩蓋了所有聲音。

巴奇思忖這是不是戀愛的感覺。

 

❄❅❄

 

娜塔莎以迅雷不及掩耳的速度靜悄悄地來到巴奇的桌子前，以致他注意到她在俯視自己的時候大吃一驚。

她把一張十元紙鈔放在桌上，說道：「史蒂夫要你去圖書館旁邊的加油站換一角錢硬幣。」

他瞄了那張紙鈔一眼。「一角錢是以五塊錢增量遞增。而且最近的加油站是在星巴克旁邊那家。」

她面無表情，站姿完美。她在盯著他看。老天爺她真的好恐怖。史蒂夫似乎很喜歡與讓人望而生畏的女人為伍。「史蒂夫叫你替自己買些東西。而且他特別指定是圖書館旁邊的加油站。」說完，她轉身離開。

「好，呀。」他在她身後說。

他到加油站去，在兩個人後面排隊，東張西望看著糖果架、櫃台上的衝動購買、雜誌架——

天殺的。

史蒂夫他媽的羅傑斯那張他媽的英俊臉孔正從食物頻道雜誌的封面看著他。他靠著赫斯店面的窗戶，一臉燦爛笑容。

巴奇一把抓了那本雜誌。大標題寫著：「史蒂夫・羅傑斯：一窺布魯克林人氣烘焙店的幕後推手。」

還來不及打開，已經輪到他了。於是，他把鈔票放在櫃台上，含糊地說：「換成一角錢硬幣，謝謝。」

櫃台後面的男生看著那本雜誌，問道：「這本你要賣嗎？」

「嗯。」巴奇說。男生給了他一綑十分硬幣，還有三分錢找零。

他把硬幣收進口袋裡，站到一旁閱讀那篇文章。

_史蒂夫・羅傑斯並不是你一般的街坊烘焙師。他改革了我們對麵包看法。_

_「我小時候身體不好，常常生病。」羅傑斯帶我參觀赫斯的時候解釋道。這家位於布魯克林中心的小規模烘焙店已經引起轟動，受人矚目。「經常出入醫院。我的父母都在工作，所以我是由奶奶照顧的。大多數人早上會煮咖啡，她每天早上一睡醒就會烤麵包。她說那是她的日常禱告。」_

巴奇繼續閱讀那篇文章，看到這一段差點昏過去：

_羅傑斯不止重新定義麵包，他也重新定義家庭。_

_我們的採訪被一個愉快的打擾中斷。一個裝了義肢的年輕男子抱著羅傑斯強褓中的女兒出現。羅傑斯後來解釋對方是一名最近才歸國的退伍軍人。他們私下說了幾句話才以親吻道別。_

_我藉機詢問羅傑斯是否與那個年輕男子在一起，他回答的表情戀愛中的男孩如出一徹。「還沒正式。也許等這篇文章刊登之後。」_

巴奇奔回赫斯，穿越住宅入口，奔向廚房。史蒂夫正在那裡烘烤下午的菜單。巴奇碰的一聲，用力把雜誌摔在桌子上，掀起一陣麵粉雲團。

史蒂夫看起來一點也不訝異，只是傻乎乎地咧著嘴笑。哪個正常人會讓自己登上一本主要雜誌，操作整個專訪好在採訪者面前親吻巴奇，等到文章刊登出來，找出哪裡販售那本雜誌讓巴奇會看到，然後策劃整個過程讓巴奇真的看到，就只是為了和巴奇約會？

「史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」說著，巴奇踏入他的私人領域，扯過史蒂夫圍裙的上方。「你真是個他媽的一團糟。」然後把他們兩人的嘴唇碰撞一起。史蒂夫嚐起來像是一直在偷吃自己做的聖誕糖果樣品，巴奇那麼愛他，他覺得自己可能會死掉。

史蒂夫在他的唇上微笑，拉開一些距離，問道：「但問題是：我是你的一團糟嗎？」

「當然是，你這白痴。」然後巴奇繼續親吻他，因為他永遠都不想停下來。

保姆。雜工。房客。鄰居。顧客。男朋友。好人。重要。特別。被愛著。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注一：猶太辮子麵包（Challah）是猶太人在節日與星期五的安息日（Sabbath）所吃的麵包，所以史蒂夫才會那樣回答巴奇。


	6. Chapter 6

史蒂夫在聖誕前夕烤了一塊腿，他們一起看《終極警探》、喝蛋酒，喝得有些微醺，然後一路從「中大獎，王八蛋」（Yippee ki-yay motherfucker）接吻到漢斯・格魯伯（Hans Gruber）翹辮子、中富大廈化為火海。

佩姬在晚上十點把在攜帶嬰兒籃裡睡著的莎拉送回來，當下氣氛僵硬，但佩姬祝他們倆聖誕快樂，僅此而已。巴奇和史蒂夫把莎拉放回床上，然後巴奇和史蒂夫一起回到臥室，他們又繼續接吻直到兩人睡著為止。

對習慣慶祝聖誕節的人而言，在聖誕節早上醒來總是一份特別的感覺。過了某個年齡就不再是真正的興奮，而是那股興奮殘存的心情，因為你記得過去曾經為何。這其中也滿是酸甜，因為你知道即便那股興奮之情在很久以前已經從你的心中消失，它仍繼續在別人心中存在著。

莎拉並沒在哭，但她發出的高頻聲音警告巴奇再不處理，她就會開始哭了。他看了看史蒂夫睡床旁邊的鬧鐘，快要早上七點，巴奇已經好幾個星期沒睡這麼晚了。

巴奇動了動身體，史蒂夫也跟著在巴奇的懷抱中挪動，低喃道：「聖誕快樂，小巴。」

「你也是。」巴奇回答。「我去照顧捏捏公主，你去做早餐？」

史蒂夫把臉埋進巴奇的脖子裡，把兩人拉得更貼近。「沒問題，等一下下。」他們以一種很舒服的方式在彼此身上緩緩移蹭，滿足了他的潛意識，因為他的直覺很困乏，雙手在史蒂夫的背後撫摸，盡量親吻每一處巴奇搆得著的肌膚。

他們在狀況升級之前從彼此懷抱解開。巴奇發現莎拉已經從嬰兒床站起來，握著把手，發出小嬰兒的聲音。她的頭髮小小一綹橫七豎八，和史蒂夫早上醒來的頭髮一模一樣。

巴奇把香蕉手搖鈴遞給她，讓她在換尿布的時候玩兒。她在巴奇在她的肚子上吹噗噗的時候，開心地咯咯笑。待他把她抱起來的時候，史蒂夫已經站在門外，手裡拿著兩杯咖啡，臉上掛著呆呆的快樂笑容。

史蒂夫把吃剩的火腿切塊，和甜椒還有起司一起倒入煎蛋裡，再加上馬鈴薯煎餅和培根和這個世界一切的美好。巴奇喂莎拉吃麥片，她對此很是憤恨。如果要巴奇吃味如嚼蠟糊狀玩意兒而不是培根，他也會很憤恨。

一般來說，巴奇以千個太陽的火力對聖誕節深惡痛絕，因為貝卡曾經很愛聖誕節，就算巴奇一直對這個節日表現得一副無動於衷，自以為高人一等的渾球，而如今貝卡無法愛任何東西了。於是近幾年，每逢聖誕節，巴奇會連續二十四小時觀看《聖誕故事》（A Christmas Story），喝從加油站買來的波本酒，讓自己醉得一塌糊塗。

但是今年，那股慌恐和空虛卻未襲來，也許是因為今年是史蒂夫第一次度過巴奇向來所謂的失落的聖誕節，任何一個感覺像傷口多於節日的聖誕節。貝卡過世後的第一個聖誕節，巴奇是徹徹底底的孤單一人，因為他的母親前往探訪她當時的男友，在亞利桑那度過冬天。重點是：巴奇度過許多許多失落的聖誕節，他不希望史蒂夫的第一個充滿失望。

巴奇於是振作起來。

坦白說，觀看莎拉把禮物放在嘴巴裡，或用肥嘟嘟的小手亂抓，兩者之間交替進行，極富娛樂性。她在彈彈椅上東搖西晃，巴奇和史蒂夫則各在她身邊盤腿席地而坐，周圍是滿坑滿谷的禮物。他們輪流撕開包裝紙，一點點，再多一點點，終於揭曉是玩具或衣服或其它她尚無法表達興奮喜悅的物品時，他們的表情相當誇張。

史蒂夫拆開來自他父母送他的禮物，巴奇則用史蒂夫的手機錄影。他們送了他一件大都會隊的連帽上衣、專業表框的美食頻道雜誌專訪、一包襪子，還有一張唱著《平安夜》的卡片。

巴奇關掉錄影功能的時候，史蒂夫說：「輪到你了。」然後站起來從聖誕樹下拉出另一堆禮物。

「你有替我準備東西？」巴奇問。

史蒂夫把第一個盒子遞給他。「當然沒有。我為什麼要在聖誕節送禮物給我非常喜歡，又替我照顧女兒，幫我這棟老建築修東西的新男朋友呢？」

「你的嘲諷實在很沒必要。」說著，巴奇撕開那個金色與白色條紋相間的禮物。他懷疑史蒂夫哪有時間做這些事。一看見裡頭的內容物，他瞪著史帝夫說：「你真是個渾球。」

史蒂夫嘎嘎大笑，因為他覺得自己真是他媽的風趣。

他根本是在笑他自己吧，因為巴奇把盒子斯得四分五裂，拿出那把瑞士刀，輕輕彈開，測試平衡感，然後開始在他的手指之間熟練地翻來轉去。

「我的老天爺。」史蒂夫說：「你這是從哪裡學的？」

「伊拉克。」巴奇回答，這是他第一次提起。

「好了，好了，省得有人受傷，我的天。」史蒂夫把下一個禮物推給他，巴奇接了過去，小心翼翼地拆開包裝紙，因為從來沒人送他任何東西，他想好好品味這種感覺。

「你可以退還的。」史蒂夫在巴奇拆開禮物之前緊張地說。「這個主要是因為實用性。就當是專業——」

「哇喔。」巴奇打斷他。「你送我一只 iPhone ？」

鬆了一口氣的史蒂夫答道：「而且你如果想取消你的電信服務，你可以用我的。既然你都在做維修工作，又不讓我付你錢，我想我至少可以這麼做。」

「那真是⋯⋯頗須要承諾。」巴奇告訴他，努力抑制笑容。「這需要合約啊很多東西的。」

史蒂夫聳聳肩。「出人意料的是，我從來不怕承諾。但還是得看你。」

「不，嗯，那樣其實會很棒。」他可以隨時隨地查看 Pinterest。他如果不接受，根本就是笨蛋。

史蒂夫把下一個禮物遞給他。巴奇拆開後發現是一台 Macbook Pro。

「這樣你看起來就會像個千禧世代的駭客了。」史蒂夫解釋道。

「這太誇張了。我不能收。」他的嘴巴是這麼說，但他的腦子卻說：Retinal 顯示的 Pinterest， 一個可以用的追蹤版。一個百分百每次都可以退格的退格鍵。

「可以，你可以。」

巴奇瞪著他。「好，可是最好沒其它的了。」

「還有。」史蒂夫站起來，從聖誕樹後面拉出一個平扁的禮物。巴奇這次無法解讀他的撲克臉，而且他實在猜不到這會是什麼比一台 Macbook 還重要的東西。

巴奇拆開包裝，然後——媽的老天爺——他甚至還來不及把包裝紙完全撕開，眼睛即因根本無法控制的反應而開始起霧。

巴奇從裱了框的畫布注視著她。那幅畫以她六年級時的照片作參考，以史蒂夫聞名的繪畫風格呈現。

巴奇無法說話，因為如果開口，他只會開始哭泣，史蒂夫於是說：「我在你的皮夾裡看見她的照片，然後我做了點研究，跑去她的學校，把故事告訴他們，他們就給了我這張照片。我希望——」

可是巴奇打斷他的話，淚流滿面，湧向前親吻他，差點把他撞倒。史蒂夫回應他的吻，急切又渴求，充滿巴奇無法言語的話。巴奇接著拉開距離，站起來跑回自己的住處。回來的時候，他的手上捧著一個盒子。史蒂夫仍坐在地板上，身邊是被丟棄的包裝紙，表情困惑和擔憂。

巴奇坐了下來，將盒子遞給他，下巴仍在顫抖。他在農夫市集跟布魯斯要了一個盒子，從赫斯一個男子留在他的隔間座的報紙抽了星期天的笑話版。他從 YouTube 上面的影片學習如何好好包裝禮物，然後在上面寫了 **給羅傑斯一家** 。

史蒂夫和莎拉一起拆包裝，史蒂夫把盒蓋拿起來。他既小心又好奇地拿起那條被子，打開後讓莎拉拿走，自己則將答案拼湊起來。

被子四英尺寬，五英呎長，約莫一張單人床的大小，讓莎拉長大後都可以使用，區塊之間以那條 Care Bear 被子拼在一起。盡管巴奇有所保留，加上那些完全不搭嘎的顏色，整條被子的效果非常漂亮。這是他最新的大成就，想想也不太難，畢竟他上一個大成就是跳到一顆炸彈上。

「她以前收集樂團汗衫。」巴奇吞下喉間的哽咽，勉強說道。「她十歲的時候開始聽龐克搖滾。可是莎拉大概得早點開始。她還有很多要跟進。」

「巴奇⋯⋯」驚嘆萬分的史蒂夫說。「這真是⋯⋯」他清了清喉嚨。他們兩個人真是一團糟。

由於他們坐在地板上，無法看見全貌，巴奇拿出自己那隻和新的 iPhone 相比簡直是恐龍的舊手機，把被子完全攤開的照片打開給他看。

史蒂夫看了看照片，然後——天曉得是有意或無意——翻到上一張照片，剛好是他的女兒和他的男朋友，還有一枚最近剛賣掉紫心勳章。

「這什麼時候拍的？」他問。

巴奇拿了掛在彈彈椅後面的小毛巾，擦拭莎拉嘴巴上的口水。小朋友很禮貌地對公寓內難以忍受的緊繃情緒視若無睹。「在賣掉我的紫心勳章之前。我想說有一天她會覺得那個很酷。」

「你什麼？」

巴奇看著他，一臉困惑。「什麼？」

「你為什麼要賣掉你的紫心勳章？」

「這樣我才可以買縫紉機。」

史蒂夫對他眨眼睛，瞠目結舌。「先讓我搞清楚這件事。」他開口道。「你賣掉你的紫心勳章以便買一台縫紉機，用你過世的妹妹的衣服做成一條被子，送給我女兒當聖誕禮物？」

「這個⋯⋯嗯。」巴奇說道，把莎拉頭上的紅綠小蝴蝶結調正，避免直視史蒂夫。

「我愛上你了。」

巴奇還來不及回答，史蒂夫已經在吻他了——感覺上，他們有時候親吻的時間比沒有還多，他們大概應該學學怎麼好好說話，但相較於其它用途，巴奇個人偏好這樣使用他的嘴巴。

他們大概也不應該在一個小孩面前激動親熱，可是坦白說，目前情緒高漲，有時候該發生的事還是得發生。

史蒂夫拉開距離，又說道：「請告訴我你也有相同的感覺因為——」

「有，我當然有。」巴奇說，雙手依舊捧著史蒂夫的脖子兩側。

史蒂夫平穩地吸了一口氣。「天啊。我們實在應該好好振作。」

「那是你齁。」巴奇答道，懶得抹去他臉上的淚水。「我『屎』終都很振作的，謝謝。」

 

❄❅❄

 

那天晚上，他們把莎拉送去佩姬家。看見安琪和她在一起的時候，巴奇捏了捏史蒂夫的手。安琪手裡拿著一杯紅酒，看起來遠比私人助理還要私人。巴奇和安琪沈默的互相對看一眼，兩人都是一場離異中無辜的他人。他們以聖誕節為主題，用過度的禮貌小聊一陣，不到一分鐘，史蒂夫便拉著巴奇離開那裡。

「我還有一份禮物要給你。」史蒂夫說。他們沒上樓，而是從赫斯進去。他們從廚房來到後面的辦公室，史蒂夫把燈打開，拉開一個文件櫃，拿出一份文件袋。

他把文件袋打開放在辦公桌上，讓巴奇一目了然。

「我不曉得這是什麼。」巴奇坦言。上面看似一堆法律術語，底下有佩姬和史蒂夫的簽名。

「離婚協議書簽字了。」史蒂夫說。「我們對撫養權達成協議。」

巴奇不想閱讀三十頁的法律行話。「也就是⋯⋯？」

「佩姬週末帶莎拉，但只限她在美國的時候。從第一年開始，她可以整個夏天帶莎拉去任何地方。」

「我真不敢相信佩姬竟然答應了。」

「她主要的問題是我一個人無法扶養莎拉。」

巴奇嗤鼻。「你當然可以。到目前為止，你都做得很好。」

史蒂夫莞爾，覺得好笑。「你搞錯重點了。我覺得你是她的關鍵決定因素。」

「我？我只是臨時保姆。」

「哇喔。你真是好笑耶。」他吻了吻巴奇——磁鐵，他們的嘴唇是磁鐵，這是唯一的解釋——又說道：「你還搞錯了一個最重要的重點。」

巴奇低頭看著那一疊紙，一臉茫然。

「離婚協議書搞定了。」史蒂夫解釋道。「誓約打破了。」

「你現在是告訴我你在，」巴奇檢查了一下。「兩天前簽字了？可是我們竟然還沒上床？」

史蒂夫牽起他的手，拉著他往樓上去。

他們好不容易來到樓梯間的第一個轉角，史蒂夫把巴奇推靠在牆上，雙手伸進他的襯衫往上探，用拇指撫摸他的乳頭，輕咬他的嘴唇。他抬起巴奇的大腿，讓他的腿環住自己的腰——那麼多的麵團揉捏對身體著實有益——互相磨蹭，史蒂夫在巴奇的脖子又是咬又是吸，讓巴奇發出一聲呻吟。

「等了兩年了。」史蒂夫低喃。「天啊。」

巴奇的腦子無法組合句子，但他還是把話說出來。「你好像一個月前才約我出去。」

「你不是很好親近。總是得想出各種理由和你說話。」

「幫我口。」巴奇說。史蒂夫把他整個人從牆上抬起來，抱著他走完剩餘的台階。

「好。」

他們大動作地進入公寓內，史蒂夫用踢的把門關上，兩人費力越過剛剛懶得整理的包裝紙，好不容易來到臥室。史蒂夫把巴奇拋到床上，爬到他的兩腿之間。

「衣服。」史蒂夫說。巴奇這才發現自己還穿著外套，而史蒂夫仍穿著他那件八百萬的短外套，還有他那條荒謬（性感）的文青圍巾，根本穿太多層了。

他們手忙腳亂地脫衣服——因為現在還有人在上床之後才在臉書上正式公開關係嗎？從來沒有，至少對巴奇而言，但並不是說他有紀錄良好的感情關係和／或性伴侶。

當他們終於一絲不掛的時候，他們停了一下，史蒂夫漲紅如番茄的臉上有一個奇怪的表情，巴奇於是問：「怎麼了？」

「我大概應該提一下我和佩姬高中的時候就在一起了。」

「所以？」

「所以我從來沒和其他人做過。」

「所以？」

「好，那就好。」史蒂夫接著把他推倒在床上，兩人繼續先前在做的事。

俯身在他之上，史蒂夫的身軀顯得巨大，結實宛如他媽的希臘男神卻不自知。巴奇把自己的金屬手臂扭在床單底下，因為他還是有些害怕。他把另一隻手往下探，抓住史蒂夫的臀部，打從他們第一次見面他就想這樣做了。他們一起挪動，陰莖對齊，彼此互相上下磨蹭，感覺自然、正常、美好，同時卻又興奮、驚奇、新鮮。

「我全都想做。」史蒂夫說道，上下親吻巴奇的脖子，因慾望而沙啞聲音只在巴奇的想象中才有。「我不曉得從哪裡開始。」

「這樣很好。」巴奇咬著牙說，因為他等這一刻實在太久了，他根本撐不了多久，還不如趕快結束第一回合，以便更快進行第二回合、第三、第四⋯⋯

史蒂夫將彼此握在手裡——烘焙師靈活、溫柔、堅定的雙手——開始擼動，濕潤硬挺，如此美好，巴奇氣喘吁吁。

他拉扯史蒂夫的頭髮。史蒂夫貪婪地在他的脖子和鎖骨上啃咬、吸吮，明天大概會有印子，可是唯一讓巴奇對其意見在乎的人是正在製造那些印子的人。

「幹。」史蒂夫咬著牙說。他鮮少（從來沒有）詛咒，單是那句話就把巴奇往邊緣推進。「我快——」

「好。」巴奇呼著氣說。他全身緊繃，壓力漸升，呼吸急促，髖骨以固定、輕淺的節奏迎合史蒂夫握拳的手。

史蒂夫稍微扭了一下手腕，就這樣。 他聲音哽咽，射了出來，白濁的潮濕沾滿拳頭，將巴奇推落邊緣。巴奇驟然吐出一口氣，傾洩在他的肚子上，身體發顫，因為純粹的需求迎向史蒂夫的唇。

史蒂夫繼續擼動，直到那些微小的顫抖退去。巴奇把兩人翻了過來，並肩躺著。他們繼續接吻，四肢交纏，身軀緊貼。

冷靜下來後，史蒂夫拿了一張面紙將他們清理乾淨，然後拉上被子，爬回到巴奇的懷中。

他的聲音悶在巴奇的胸膛裡，睡眼惺忪地問：「等等要去烤麵包了。」

「嗯。」巴奇回答道，開始睡著了。

「打烊後要去接莎拉。」

「嗯。」

「要幫忙嗎？」

「嗯。」

「好。」史蒂夫說著，將鬧鐘設定為清晨四點。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝閱讀！如果喜歡這篇故事，別忘了給原作者按讚、留言。聖誕快樂！

**Author's Note:**

> 我喜歡聖誕節，也喜歡這篇故事，所以決定以這篇故事倒數聖誕節。翻譯有誤，請務必讓我知道。
> 
> 註一：這篇故事原名為 “Bucky Barnes Has His Shit Together (and Other Lies He Tells Himself)”，翻譯成《「屎」終振作起來的巴奇・巴恩斯》，請不要用屎扔我。  
> 註二：莎拉穿的 Chuck Taylor 即 Converse Chuck Taylor All Star。是說也太可愛了吧！  
> 註三：「孩子已經在肚子裡發酵了」原文為 “she had a bun in the oven”，及懷孕的雙關語。翻譯很勉強，我盡力了。  
> 註四：《天才寶貝熊》即美國卡通 “My Little Bear”。  
> 註五：原文「赫斯」為 “hearth”，意為壁爐。我覺得直譯好奇怪，所以音譯。


End file.
